


PerfectTale: An Interactive Story

by Bismarckingit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Askbox Fic, Bismarckingit Possesion Arc, CrossOver Arc, Regicide Arc, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarckingit/pseuds/Bismarckingit
Summary: An interactive story





	1. The first chapter

Sans: Welcome to Ask Chara and Sans. Put p.p for a post pacifist timeline question and P.G. for post genocide.  
Chara:...  
Sans: Yeah and well hope you have fun.


	2. 1st ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st ask

Isshi: Bismarckingit asks Chara 

Well, you did it. There's nothing left. You destroyed it all. Or was it your partner? Not that it matters. It's all gone anyways. Are you proud? Happy? Satisfied? You say your purpose was power. But what use is power if nought but a single soul is left in existence? Was it worth it? Not that it matters. This is the absolute, after all. Even if you wanted to, there's no going back. No good food, no good friends. No bad laughs. You're alone. Forever. In an endless void of your own creation. This is your end. This is the absolute. Take a moment to dwell on that, will you? Have fun. =)

Sans: Well Chara what do you have to say. I also have been meaning to ask you this...

Chara: No Frisk had no control. Yes he did kill the first froggit all I did was force him to enjoy it until it was too late. TIBIA honest I'm not proud of what I've done to see an old friend again. I'm happy I got to see him but not that I had to kill him when I didn't want to. I'm 100% not satisfied. Power... yeah that was the initial idea... get enough power, kill the humans, release monster kind, be with my friends... but I got carried away. This hell, the consequences I had brought upon myself we definitely not worth it. Yeah... Im having a bad time... But at least someone else even someone who hates me gets to endure this hell with me. =)

Sans:... yeah FML.


	3. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tells about what happens.

Isshi: Bismarckingit wants to know why sans is here...  
Sans: Well it was a normal day in the endless loop of genocide´s that Cha-  
Chara: Sans... let me. Okay so the reason why Sans and Myself are here is this. I had initially existed in Frisk's head. I guided him through and we got a pacifist ending. For about 2 years we existed on the surface. I even got a corporal form. But one day I woke up and I was back underground. Back as a ghost. That bastard had apparently reset. So I decided to punish him on behalf of everyone... I took control of him and made him watch as I killed everyone he loved. At the end instead of being judged and me just progressing something was different.  
Sans: I was there. I judged them, we fought, I died, they reset.  
Chara: For 364 times. Then on the 365th time something happened that was different. In the waterfall corridor a door was ajar. I walked in and met the previous royal scientist whom I hadn't seen since my time in the realm of the living. Then just as suddenly as he was there... he was gone. Initially I thought nothing of it. But after I defeated sans. After Asri- er sorry after Flowey killed dad... Well we ended up here. Me and Sans. In this void like space I had since grown so accustomed to.   
Sans: Apparently that many resets broke Space and Time. So now the two of us are here. Trapped between our world and yours. We decided that we could at least open an ask blog. You know after Mr. ´Real World ambassador´ here introduced himself.  
Isshi: Yep! Im here to help with the blog and be a conduit between you and them! I exist here purely in spirit and not in body. Also while Im at it I might as well introduce the rules... *Ahem*  
No lude stuff please. Both of them will kill you if you do  
You can send packages to them I don´t really care whats in them. Core will pretty much deliver most things  
All dumb asks are set by Mr. Core!Frisk to be sent directly to the friggin´ sun. so don´t try with the dumb stuff.  
And yes. If I really wanted to I could bring other AU people here to the Anti-void but... I cannot resurrect the dead. Meaning once they die here I can´t bring them back.  
Soooo without further ado let this ask blog BEGIN!


	4. More Asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More asks

Isshi: Okay It's Monday everyone! And I'm happy to announce that thanks to me Sans and Chara at least tolerate one another now and are not attempting to slay each other! Can I get a 'YeeYee' in chat!?   
Both: What the hell?  
Bismarckingit: *Delivers package with a Nuke set to explode within 3 seconds of opening*  
Isshi: Anyway it seems we have a package from... oh! Its Bismarckingit! Alright! *Stops* Wait a second... its not for me. :(  
Chara: Is it for me or the comedian?  
Sans: I have more fans. Probally me.  
Isshi: Uh... I think its for both of you.  
Chara: *Takes the package and opens it*... Shit.  
Bomb: *Explodes*  
Isshi: -_-  
Isshi: Great. Now the crew is dead and I have to reset it back. *Presses the reset button murmuring about idiot humans*  
*resets to 3 minutes ago*  
Isshi: Core! Catch and dispose.  
Core!Frisk: *Tosses it into the abyss*  
Isshi: Okay now then. DON'T ABUSE THE PACKAGE SYSTEM! Send whatever you want that won't kill them please. Thanks.  
Bismarckingit: What changed the 365th time you went to waterfall.  
Chara: The previous royal scientist was behind a door that hadn't existed before.  
Sans:...*Loud sweating*  
Isshi: Yeah Doctor Wingdings Gaster. Predecessor to Alphys. Renown for his experiments with space and time. And-  
Sans: Its rude to talk about someone who is listening...  
Isshi: Its even more rude to listen in on someone else's conversations.  
Chara: *Chuckles*  
Isshi: Thus concludes today's set of asks! Remember even guests can pose asks and most things are not off limits! Thank you and have a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus  
> P.P. Nuke package  
> Frisk: Hey a package from *Squints to read the bad handwriting* Biscuitmarkingkingit?  
> Chara:Oh cool for who.  
> Papyrus: It is for I the great Papyrus!  
> Sans: It's for the bob defusal squad. This thing is leaking so much radiation. Go have Alphys de-rad you.   
> Papyrus/Chara/Frisk: Boooo. Sans don't kill the mood  
> Sans: I DONT KILL UNLIKE A CERTAIN OTHER PERSON. WHO'S SOUL ISN'T IN STABle CONDITION.  
> Chara:*Shy sweating*  
> Sans:*Tosses it into the Anti-void* Well then now that package is VOID from existence.  
> Papyrus: OH MY GOD!  
> Chara and Frisk: *giggles*


	5. Mr.B has gone rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biscuit man has gone dark and twisted.  
> Also...  
> What happens when Chara decides to talk about Asriel...  
> And...  
> Sans finally reveals it all...  
> THIS TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z!

Isshi: Welcome back my lovelies~  
Chara: You sound like Mettaton.  
Sans: Well I guess you could say that his way of talking is........ THE METTA.  
Chara: *Giggles*  
Isshi: Alright enough lovebirds lets get to the asks  
Sans And Chara: THE F*CK!? WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!  
Isshi: *chuckles* Sure. Just putting the idea out there. *Winks* Okay we have a ask and a gift.*Clears throat*  
Isshi: Bismarckingit asks 'What I was asking before was what changed FOR Chara to go back to waterfall?  
As in, if the Save point is at one end of the Judgement Hall, what compelled Chara to turn around and go back instead of continuing to move forward against sans?'  
Chara: Well when I was alive... Asriel and I used to play in waterfall. We would mess around with echo flowers and play 'telephone'. Old game but fun. And well we'd do stupid stuff and just fool around. At one point I *Blushes* Well thats not important. The point is that I went back because I wanted to just think about him. The 365th was going to be the final one before I just gave up. And I wanted to hear Asriel's voice echoing one last time. Just his... not the weed's.  
Sans: *Picks up the papyrus plush and dusty scarf Bismarckingit sent* You little piece of shit... Isshi is it possible for you to break the 4th wall and let me give him a BAD TIME?  
Isshi: Er no... if he wants I can temporarily introduce him here... But that could take a day or two...  
Chara: cute plush... Can I have it?  
Sans: Er... sure kid whatever...  
Isshi: *Murmurs* Yeah I ship them...  
Sans and Chara: I F*CKING HEARD THAT!  
Isshi: Okay since our asks are rather low I am going to be asking some stuff. Sans around how tall are you? Chara you too.  
Chara and Sans: 5 foot 5 inches. *Look at each other*  
Isshi: *Chuckles* Okay next up. Sans how old are you. Chara you too.  
Sans: I'm 21.   
Chara: In time alive I am 16. But total time existing... Roughly 20-23. Somewhere along those lines.  
Isshi: Oh! Awesome! Next. Is papyrus your older brother sans?  
Sans: Nah he's only about... I think 16.  
Chara:...I killed a f*cking kid...  
Isshi: To be fair Chara you did almost kill MK. Chara! OKay! Did you ever have a crush on someone? Sans you too.  
Chara: Yes.  
Sans: Tori.  
Chara: MY MOTHER!?!?  
Sans: *eyelights disappear* I BEFRIENDED YOUR MOM 2 NIGHTS INTO POST PACIFIST. HEHEHE  
Chara:... is that a reference Im not getting  
Isshi: deltarune... ANYWAY! Soriel aside. Chara Im trying to figure out your crush. 1st... monster or human  
Chara: Monster.  
Isshi: Fur, flesh, bones, or scales?  
Chara: Fur  
Isshi: Male or female?  
Chara: Male  
Isshi: Color of fur?  
Chara:...white...  
Isshi: Wait a minute...  
Sans: You have a crush on your brother? Hehehe  
Isshi: YES! Chara has a crush on Asriel! Woohoo.  
Chara: I used to... but since he is long gone...*starts to tear up*  
Sans:*pats her back* Well kiddo... you made your bed with your decisions... now its time to lay in it.  
Chara:...Im sorry sans...  
Sans:*sigh* I know you are...  
Isshi:*hugs chara* Its going to be okay. We are here to help. right sans?  
Sans: yeah. Trust me kid. I don't find this situation humerus. And yes you are in a skeleton of trouble and Tibia honest *Chara giggles* you really messed up but... I forgive you. Also there is someone else to hate now  
everyone: MR.BISMARCKINGIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b-b-bonus ROUND!  
> P.P.  
> Chara: Oh a package.   
> Toriel: Here let me open it child. *Uses a claw to slice the tape*  
> Sans: What is it?  
> Papyrus and Frisk: YEAH! WHAT IS IT!?  
> Toriel: aww a cute papyrus plush, and a scarf... hmm a bit dusty let me wash it before you wear it my child.  
> Sans/chara/frish: *Pale*  
> Papyrus: WOWIE! ITS A PLUSH OF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BRAVO BISCUIT KING! YOU DID GOOD!  
> Sans:...  
> Chara:*tears up* nononono please stop.  
> Frisk:*hugs chara* Hey hey its okay  
> Asriel: *walks in* Ahh bad time to ask for an allowance. *Hugs chara and walks out*  
> Toriel: *HUgs chara* My child is biscuit king harrasing you?  
> Chara: *Hiccuping* N-no mo-om Im f-fine.  
> Toriel: Okay well Im going to put the plush on your dresser and wash the scarf.  
> Chara: No dont wash it. Its fine. I need to remember...  
> Toriel: Sans do you know something I do not?  
> Sans: Don't worry about it Toriel. I don't have the guts to tell ya.  
> Toriel: *giggles* Okay well thank you.  
> Papyrus: Human... is evrything okay?  
> Chara: everything is fine...w h y d o y o u a s k?


	6. Finally Some Post-Pacifist Asks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.B finally has some Post-pacifist asks. About damn time.

Toriel: Oh! Children! It appears we have our first ask!  
Frisk: Hmm what is it?  
Chara: Yeah what does it say?  
Mettaton: It's probably about me darling~  
Papyrus: OR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!  
Sans: Well maybe he has a pun. Might be a real rib tickler.  
Papyrus: *Disproportionate Rage*  
Chara:*Giggles*  
Frisk: *Chuckles*   
Toriel: *smiles* Okay so the ask is from... biscuit king... he asks "So I've already asked the OTHER group what their whole story was, so what's your story?  
P.s. Sorry about the box. Twas not meant for yall." Oh dear the box wasn't for us? Oh Im very sorry that we opened it then. My apologies  
Sans: Heya maybe you can tell me where you got it pal... after all you probably 'HAD A BAD TIME' while trying to get it...  
Frisk:*Nervous sweating*  
Chara: Wait... other group? What other group.  
*CRASH*  
???: Er... oh dear I think I messed up these flowers... HEY!  
Sans: Wait... is that me?  
Ink!Sans: HEHE! Its me the magnificent Ink! Here as well for this pacifist party.  
Sans:...  
Toriel: Uhh children the ask...  
Chara: Oh! Yeah Alphys can you tell them!  
Alphys: M-me? O-ok. S-so Frisk fell down a-and f-freed us. A-after he confronted me about t-the possibility of s-splitting their soul into 3. I-I came up with a m-machine to split his s-soul into t-thirds. Shortly after I noticed that One w-was m-missing. Flowey had taken it. When I found h-him it was p-prince Asriel. Later some how Chara appeared at M-miss Toriel's d-doorstep.  
Toriel: And at first I was surprised. Somehow my children were back. So I adopted Chara and Frisk formally. Chara and frisk got along great... kind of like old friends.   
Chara and frisk: *Glance at each other*  
Toriel: Frisk... he seemed wary of chara. Chara though she definitely was just as I remembered. Lets see... Frisk is about...   
Frisk: Ten. Im ten mom.  
Toriel: Oh dear yes.  
Chara; Im 16  
Asriel: *eating an apple* And Im 17.  
Ink!Sans: And I'm here because this place is new. I'll be around for the next 3 chapters. IN BOTH GROUPS.  
Chara: Whatever that means.  
*Portal opens and chocolate falls out*  
Chara: CHOCO! *Pounces on it and realizes its white chocolate* NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU BISCUIT KING!  
(Now onto P.G.!)

 

Isshi: K! So everyone We are now accepting more edgy asks. Edgy pg13 and early R rated asks. And who better to teach us about being edgy than...  
Sans: Oh my god he didn't...   
Chara: Hm? Who is that...  
???: FUCKIN LET ME LOOSE DAMN YOU! FUCKIN IM GOING TO RIP YOU A NEW ONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT.  
Isshi: Easy red. *Takes off the hood* Everyone its our favorite edgelord! *Gaster does drumrolls* UNDERFELL SANS!  
Gaster: *Claps*  
UF!Sans: Ugh. Yeah so swear. Get edgy shit like that. Can I go the fuck home now?  
Isshi: Sure Red. *Unties him*  
UFSans: *Goes to punch him*  
Isshi: *Panicked and thinking fast* OM MY GOD WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GRAB MY PINGAS!? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE AN ERECTION!?  
UFSans: wa- I-i wait w-what UGH! Whatever Im leaving!  
Isshi: Oh thank god that worked. Anyway Chara, Sans. We have one more guest...  
Ink!Sans: Wow so this is the P.G. ask blog's world. SO empty.  
Isshi: Heh yeah sorry... *Yeets some chocolate into the distance*  
Chara: CHOCOLATE!!! *Pounces on it and starts to eat it. And spitting it out* ISSHI YOU SON OF A *Britches* THIS IS WHITE CHOCOLATE.  
Isshi: Its from Mr.B  
Chara: THAT MAN HAS GOT A DEATH WISH!.  
Sans: Alright is that all for today?  
Isshi: Yep! See you all tommorow.


	7. P.P. Chara has to babysit Frisk. And Asriel tries to help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel is a cinnamon roll.

Toriel: Alright dear Im going to be gone for a little while. Chara you're in charge  
Asriel: Mom why not me!?  
Toriel:*Gets the 'Tired of your shit my child' look* Last time I left you in charge I came home to you tied up in a chair forced to 'My little pony' and Frisk setting the kitchen on fire.   
Asriel: But what about when you left Chara in charge?  
Chara: I helped Frisk cook dinner. Had him in bed by nine. And you and I snuggled up and watched 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. I even took Frisk trick or treating while you stayed at home sleeping.  
Asriel: Ahh that was a good halloween.  
Toriel: All right I'll be back tonight at midnight. Have Frisk in bed no later than 9. Chara you can use the oven. And there is Pie in the fridge.  
Chara: No prob mom. Your pie is always... The COOLEST.  
Asriel: Agh! Chara noooo!  
Toriel: Alright my dear see you later. *Leaves*

Frisk: Goat mother is gone correct?  
Chara: Yes and stop talking like an old man. Christ I had to learn to speak normal so do you.  
Frisk: Fine big sis. Can I invite my friends over?  
Chara: Fine but only 4-5. Please try to be civil.  
Asriel: Uhh is that such a good idea?  
Chara: Im sure its fi-  
Undyne: *kicks open the front door* FRISK SAID YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A PARTY?!  
Asriel: You seem to forget just how many friends he has.  
Chara: Oh god...  
Frisk: Temmie, Mk, Reaperbird, and Papyrus are coming too.  
Chara: Oh dear god what have I done...  
Asriel: On a side note... Some friends invited me out soooo... bye and good luck!  
Chara:...Asriel you have betrayed me...  
Frisk: You know I was joking about Mk and every else coming right? I just invited undyne to practice my magic... you ok big sis?  
Chara: Yeah your Nee-chan is fine little bro.  
Frisk:-_-  
Chara: What? Alphys is teaching me a little japanese.  
Frisk: Oh well. Take care big sis Im going to be out back with undyne... I love you sis... you know that right?  
Chara: Yeah Frisk... I just... I love you too Brother, go have fun   
(I just don't trust you won't reset.)  
Undyne: COME ON PUNK! LETS TRAIN ALREADY! PUMP PARTY! LETS GO FRISK!!!  
Frisk: *hugs chara* Okay! Undyne I'm coming! *runs outside*  
Chara: *Txt 'G.O.H'* Hey bro, have you ever done something so incredibly bad but you couldn't tell anyone now a certain skeleton is mad at you?  
Asriel: *txt 'Mc.Stabby'* Sis you okay?  
Chara:... I don't know...


	8. What day is today?

Frisk: Okay! Chara we have a new ask!  
Chara: Hm? From mr.B again?  
Frisk: Uh huh! He wants to know why... Uh chara I can't read this  
Chara: Oh yeah forgot you don't know how to read. Here give it to me. *Reads it*  
Frisk: Whats it say?  
Chara: So you want to know why my username is Mc.Stabby? Its an inside joke. When I was younger Asriel and I would play 'knights and Villains' kind of like 'Cops and robbers'. Instead of using a sword though I would use a toy knife. And since Asriel insisted we use roleplay names he told me I could be the 'Villainous Mc.Stabby!' The dork is kinda cute like that.  
Frisk: Oh you think he's cute huh?  
Chara: *blushing* Uhhh... Im sorry I have no clue what you mean.  
Frisk: Heh heh ok then~ Then you wouldn't mind if I flirted with him?  
Chara: *Gets the 'scary face'* I F Y O U T O U C H H I M I W I L L K I L L Y O U D E A D.  
Frisk: Uhh sorry sis...  
Chara: And asriel's is G.O.H. because he has always called himself "God of hyperdeath" when we were kids.  
Frisk: You too should date!  
Chara: NO WAY IN HELL!  
Frisk: *giggles* fine fine.

P.G.

*choco bars get yeeted at the back of Isshi's head.*  
Isshi: What the fricken frick?!  
Sans: Oh hey its chocolate.  
Chara: Real or fake? *Hiding behind Isshi afraid it's white chocolate*  
Isshi:5 bars of white chocolate, 5 cubes of caramel, 5 bars of dark chocolate, 5 bars of cookies and cream chocolate, and 1 fun sized milk chocolate bar  
Sans: And yet still no ketchup. sigh.  
Isshi: Did you say 'sigh'?  
Sans: Maybe I did maybe I didn't.  
Isshi: *Popping the milk chocolate in his mouth* My physical form is also eating choco as this spirit body does.  
Sans: Alright stop breaking the fourth wall.  
Chara: Thats my job. Also where is the artistic skeleton.  
Isshi: Uhh I dont own the rights to him so I couldn't keep him. BUT I DO HAVE A VERY SPECIAL GUEST! EVERYBODY AND EVERYGHOST! CAN WE GET A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE FEARSOME, THE DEMONIC, the slightly adorable... MISS.BETE NOIRE!  
Bete: Hello! I am now available for asks!  
Sans: Uhh who the hell is this?  
Chara: And why is her hair all pink?  
Bete: Isshi can I show them? Please please please!!!  
Isshi: *Sigh* Yeah sure Ms.Noire but please do not cause any damage.  
Bete: Alright! Okay so My name is Bete Noire!  
Isshi: And this is going to be a simple fight between me and her. She'll use her special. Her special attack that creates a negative pink area where she takes control of all enemy magic and allows her to use it against her enemies. Bete doesn't waste her powers by controlling an enemy's magic since it forces the target to use its own magic against themselves. Rhabdophobia has a couple of meanings, but in this context, it means "FEAR of Magic." *Puts away his phone after closing wikipedia*  
Sans: Ok. That sounds cool. But why is she here.  
Isshi: I was bored and decided a fight scene might be good for ratings.  
Sans: You still sound like mettaton  
Isshi: And you sound like an 123 year old smoker. Anywho ready pinky?  
Bete: Ready!  
*Bete's pink soul and Isshi's purple soul appear.*


	9. Perseverance through fear.

Bete: A soul of Perseverance... how unusual. It is stable and powerful. This type of magic can effortlessly destroy any defense while the user is in a fight. Perseverance attacks are the most effective attacks other than Determination to Pink Creature(s). So I guess that means I'll actually have to try right...  
Isshi: Bete describe me... no one really knows what I actually look like without using my disguise magic.  
Bete: Lets see... Black sweats, white shirt, long purple hair... about as long as Frisk's. One purple eye and one hazel. You seem to be about... 15ish, and about 5 foot 6.  
Isshi: Very good... Bete how much Japanese do you know?  
Bete: Not a whole lot, hardly any just some i picked up from Alphys in the short time before I K I L L E D her.  
Isshi: My name... It takes the english word Is and the japanese word shi meaning death. I A M D E A T H.  
Bete: Interesting... but thats not going to unnerve me if thats what you are trying to do...  
Isshi: Just a fair warning... besides I just want to show what I can do... *Purple flames appear in his hand as a small purple knife appears in his other*  
*The first bout begins...  
Isshi: Listen just use your ability and Ill use my own...  
Bete: You remind me of shane... but at the same time very very different.  
Isshi: Look are we going to do this or not?   
Bete: No. I'm going to go home. Bye bye.  
Isshi: System call, Overwrite *A large purple button appears with large white text 'Overwrite'*  
Bete:...*She looks shocked*  
Isshi: Overwrite the ability to rewrite the whole world in my Image. A ability that is extremely rare. Rarer than 'DETERMINATION'. So I suppose I could use this and wipe you from this world miss.Noire. Farewell... *He presses the button*  
*Overwrite 'Ask Sans and Chara P.G.' ?  
Yes< no  
*Overwrite confirmed. Initiating Override. NPC cleared 'BeteNoire.txt'  
Isshi: Alright so then thats all. *Nudges the choco bars*  
Sans: Hey uh Isshi I think chara is about to eat all the choco  
Isshi: (So they remember nothing of her... oh well all the pieces are falling nicely into place. that was just a test.) Heh alright chara dear one bar or else you'll get a stomach ache.  
Sans: Let the kid get a stomach ache they'll learn.  
Chara: YEAH!  
Isshi: *sigh* (Soon... just hurry up and come...Mr.E)


	10. 2 ask chapters in one day!?

No, Sans, I did not get that scarf myself. Lets just say... There are other ways to get that than by killing your brother myself.  
Perhaps you should ask mr. Isshi how he even knows what that scarf implies?  
Sans:*Puts down the letter that was on his desk* Alright kiddo explain...  
Isshi:...Where do I begin...  
Sans: The best place to begin is at the beginning...  
Isshi: Alright... Sans I'm what is known as 'Omnipotent' meaning '(of a deity) having unlimited power; able to do anything.' Its also a noun quite literally meaning god. As such I have knowledge of all the timelines. Every outcome, every possibility...  
Sans: So you know what a dusty scarf like this means.... correct kid?  
Isshi:*Nods* Yep. I am usually in the Anti-Void with a different version of yourself and a different version of Chara. I've lived with them for about a weak doing an ask blog like you and everyone on the surface has been doing. Initially I thought that I wouldnt get alot of asks but...  
Sans: BUT WHAT?  
Isshi:... a certain someone started asking questions he wasnt suposed to. He also somehow managed to get ahold of that scarf. How I know not-  
Sans: HOW IN THE HELL DONT YOU KNOW MR. LITERAL DAMN GOD!?  
Isshi:...Humans confuse me. Sans I too was once human yes but I gave up my humanity to rule over these timelines. I have no control over what people from my home world do. Nor can I predict them. I just pray that you'll all be safe.  
Sans:...You have a soul correct? Show me all your stats... lets see if I can trust you...  
Isshi: *Produces forth his perseverance soul and his stats* 

 

Isshi 

 

LV:Ĭ̷̧̫̫̖̯̻͗̌̿̀͂̓̑̅̌͌̃͗͋m̶̧̨̨̥̯̙̯̣̳̦̖̫͍͒̅͐m̷̱̠̺͈̝̜̠̤̭͕̒̊͋͑͛̋͗̓͌͘̕͜ȇ̴̛̺̯̩̭͍̈́͆͒́̎̋͠â̶̡̨̘͙̙͉̤̥̝̰̈́͛͛̓͋͐̍̈̀s̵̘̝̙̲̯͖̱͕͐̔͗̀̋̿̾ų̴͖̳̅͌͌̄̓̑̇͋́͑̽̎̕r̷̡̝̝̩̝̗͙̱̹̙̠͖̥̅̓̅͒͌̄̃͘ả̷̪̹̚͜͠b̴̡̧͎̻̦̪̜̠͔̣̆l̴͍̍͠ë̶̱̻͍̺̜̪̮̟͔̼̬̘̋͗́

Hp:9̵̛̥̟̲̝́͑̂̿͐͋̍͋̾5̴͇͙̟̻̯̹̠̼̟̊̚͜/̸̢̗͍̞̦̏̇̂͜ͅ9̴̣̻̜̦̣̰̻̞̦̜͓͍̰̯́͑͑͗͐́͊͑̈͊̐̎͘̚͜͝5̴̨̩̘͚̝̈̋͌̉͂͛̚̕

ATK:9̵̣̏̎͂̽͒͒̒͛̍̚̕9̸̨̧̮͍̬̬̠͍̣̪̉̇̋9̶̧̛͚͍̪̯̂̈́͐͛̒̐͋͒̕͝ͅ9̶̧̰̱̬̙͔͈̖̱̒͂̑͋̀̋͜͝9̶̻͙̟̘̻̟̼͇̖̑͌9̷̬͔̯̌̾͌̓̈́͆̏̈́

Def:2̶̢̧̧̤̜̲̠͕̠̖͙͋̔͐̉̽͝ͅ0̵̜̦̘̲̮̞̘̬͎͙̿̉̊̋͋̏̀̈́͝

Weapon: P̷̢̨̨̛͓̙͓̟̦̞̿̈́͒̚͝ȩ̸̲̯̭̥͎̗̯̫͎̇͐̒̉̈͗̏̈́̏̐͋͑͆̂ŗ̶̫̬͚̬̩̣̙͎͛̋̎͒͊̈́͑̈́s̶̢̼̙̦̹̼̥͉͔̊͑̈́͒̔̽̑̉̄̑̕̚͝e̷̡̲͝v̴̡̠̤͕͇̮͓̟̼͖̭̹̫̉̐͑̂̋e̷̥̱͔̹̝͎͕̭̰̭͐͊͛̂̇̅͗̑̓̽̈́̒̚͝r̷̘̿͐̍̚̚a̷̢̛̫̭̩̼͐̓͆̂̎͆̉͠͠͝n̶̨̧̤̬̹̼͓̣͓̩̜͔͔̜͛͜ċ̸̨̺͍̗̠͓̻̘͉̞̣̤̯̐́͌̊̓̉e̷̳̘͎̰͍̤̣͝ ̵̡̧̣̙̞͇̪̼̭̣̠͇̝̳͑̈́̋͛M̴̧̛̲͚̩͓̞̯̘̳̪̮̗͎̹̈́̑̒͆̓͂̄͛̿̑̆a̷͍͌̿̔̓͛͂g̶͉̝͎̳͉̮̔̐͌̎͊̏̾͗̍͌͘̚i̶̢̮̭̝̪̞̓̊͐̋͂̎̆͐́͘ç̷̧̛̟͍͚̹̻̼͈̳̼̬͚̓̀̃̄̉̔͗̐͋̉̄̀̓̚͜

Armor: P̴̳̰̠̫̳̤̤̰̥̤̟̫̟̘̆͌̈́͑͗͒͝l̷̨̖͎͕̯̟̤͆̈́̍͜ǒ̴͎̞̳̒̆̽̊͛͂͝t̵̨̰̳̜͈͇̄̇̑͑̄̇͒̓́͊͝͠͝ ̶̥̩̹̦̭̝̗̦͚̫̩̯͒͗̓͂ͅȂ̶̢̲̜̘̱̰̥̅͗̿̈́̀͑̌̍̑̅͗̚͠r̴̛̜͐͠m̴͇̮̝̳͍̤̖͂̈͒̔́̊͐̊̚̚͘͜͠͝ͅo̸̧̡̨͎͉̠͖̦̠͉̮͌̈́ȑ̸̨̛̲̲͕̲͍̱̹̬̻̙̟̝̈́̌̄̔̐̌̓̚͝

Soul: P̷̩͓̹̣̯̎̔͊̑̉͌̓̾̆͘̕͝͝e̸̛͖̙̺̙̳͂̓͌̉̆͑r̸̨̛̘͖̯̥̪̋̀̓͋͋̑s̶̨̢̧̹̰̰̭͓̙̦̭͇̣̔̓̀̌̓̄͊͒̂͋̀̉͊͝ͅȅ̴̢̮̩̣̝͈̌̄̍̀v̴̡͈̰̠̟̮̯̭̗́̋̈́̉ë̵͙̱̝̥̜̖̞͚̭̥̫̫́̀̉̈́̃͂́͌͜͝r̶̡͔̘̜̪͓̊͐̈́̏͒a̷̧̠̤̰͎̣̽͝n̸͍͚͙͙̰̺̱̪̈́̔̐̿͊̅̽̾̽̒̍̚͘c̵̥̘̽͌͒̽̕͠ę̸̡̜̺͕̝͈̤̘͇̺̗̂̈́͐̽̑̏̑͛̓̕ͅ  
Determination:100

Sans: The hell? W-what happened to the text?! Its like it's all corrupted!  
Isshi: Yeah that was an unfortunate accident on my part after I met a certain skeleton who tried to erase me. But... you can't erase an omnipotent being they tend to know everything you are about to do if you are a true resident of that world.  
Sans: Your Hp... and def it seems absurdly low if you are a real god...  
Isshi: Were you not listening bonehead... I was human and still am for the most part but luckily the 'plot armor' allows me to not die to any resident of this world.  
Sans: and the other human?  
Isshi:He is listening as we speak... anyway I have a p.g. ask box to run gotta go...

P.G.  
Isshi:*Appears* Hello darlings! And garbage pile.  
B:Yeah, funny story here. You have literally no right to judge me for ANYTHING I do to you here. And yes. That includes you, mr. "I can only bother myself to intervene when literally all of reality is going to be annihilated."

Lets be straight here. You're all talk, and no bite.

Chara is the only one who could even come close to harming me, and trust me. I've got alot of ways to deal with them.

Perhaps Isshi has more power HERE.

Be glad its him and not me.  
Isshi: *Sigh* Lets see how long until we both lose control... see you soon.


	11. I guess board games?

Isshi: Er so since it's getting TIREing of reading the asks out... I've decided to have them be auto-texted to Sans' and Chara's phones! Lets test it!  
*Snowdin theme and Bergentruckung resonates from the void*  
Isshi: Er well Sans' phone is working. The snowdin theme is his... and for some reason it got sent to mine as well... *Sigh* ONCE MORE THIS TIME WITH FEELING!  
*Does it again and Snowdin theme plays, Bergentruckung resonates, and 'His Theme' sings, all from the void*  
Chara: Oh cool ask notifs. Alright works for me.

*Ask: I'd love to imagine that the letter Isshi gave you was just like %75 covered in redacted lines.  
Heh.Anyways, I feel like I've beaten up on you a little too much, so here's a board game.*

Isshi: Oh so that is what this package is... *Opens it* Its a tad old but 'Axis and Allies' is usefull I suppose... interesting choice. I would've preferred chess or 'Risk' but hey this old thing works too. Board game night I guess.  
*Ask: can also drop a computer with Vic 2 on it. And no, I cant drop anything but grand strategy games. Have fun figuring this game out. (:  
-Mr.B

Isshi: What do you mean this game seams easy enough.  
Sans: *picks up the wiki and begins to read* "Axis & Allies is a board game that allows the players to simulate the epic sweep of World War II, from Japan attacking Pearl Harbor to the Allied invasion of Normandy and the eventual defeat of the Axis nations of Germany, Italy and Japan. Since the players control the nations involved, the war can change in unexpected ways and play out a variety of scenarios. What if Japan captured Pearl Harbor and went on to attack the west coast of the U.S.? What if Britain had fallen under Germany's assault? What if Russia invaded Japan? The game was originally designed by Larry Harris in the 1970s under the name "1942." A small game publisher released it in 1981, but it was the 1984 release by Milton Bradley that put Axis & Allies (named for the two opposing forces in World War II) on department store shelves and into the living rooms of families across the U.S. Since then, the game has been revised and re-released several times along with several variant versions -- all while changing ownership several times as well. It is currently published under the Avalon Hill imprint of game company Wizards of the Coast, which is owned by Hasbro."  
Isshi: Oh that sounds awesome!  
Sans: What the hell is world war 2?  
Chara: A bloody war. Millions died. War crimes blood gore,  
Isshi: Wait... Chara how do you know so much?  
Chara: Unimportant....  
Isshi: *Groans and picks up the axis and allies manual* Okay let's figure this game out.  
*3 hours later*  
Isshi: *Sets fire to the game* I FUCKING GIVE UP! I FUCKING CANT DO THIS ANYMORE!  
Chara: *Conquering yet another portion of Isshi's nation and eradicating all his soldiers* Hey its just a game chill out.  
Sans: *HIs entire nation having been taken by Isshi at the start* yeah what she said.  
Isshi: Whatever! brb. *Teleports to his home dimension and comes back with a HD Tv, xbox one, 3 controllers, a generator, 3 bean bag chairs, and Mortal Kombat XL, Terraria, and a laptop with Undertale* Now this is quality gaming.  
Chara: Er ok...  
Sans: Why do I have a feeling we are about to have a whole chapter of nothing but us playing these with Isshi....

P.P.

Sans: Er... *Notices the crate of science pun books, large cheese (Hopefully boneless) pizza, and a 20$ bill.*  
Isshi: *Teleports next to sans* Sup bonehead. I'm here for the daily repor- *Notices everything* BONELESS PIZZA!  
Sans: The hell is boneless pizza? Also *Holds up the 20$ bill* The hell is this?  
Isshi: Human currency. But seeing as this is a Monster only village that is useless. *Stuffs it into his wallet*  
Sans: Anyway the report...  
Isshi: Yeah... B has some master plan. He won't reveal it. I do know he holds power similar to my own... as well as that he seems to be a little sadistic and murderous. If we are not careful he could destroy everything I created...  
Sans: Everything YOU created?  
Isshi: Yes. You see Chara was never in control OR Frisk. I am. You see I go by several names. Player, Writer, Isshi. Its all the same. I tap the keys, I move him. up up up. click click. 'z' 'z' 'z'. You see Sans this world *Gestures around him* Is of my creation. My clicking on some keys. Letters and words making up your world. Haven't you had dreams where sometimes just behind the murderer, behind chara was a human. Purple hair, purple eyes, black hoodie and boots and jeans. Standing there watching. No remorse, no pity, no sadness anger or happiness. Just... curiosity.  
Sans: *Eye goes into 'bad time mode'* why are you telling me this?  
Isshi: *sigh* Simple I needed to get that off my chest *He snaps and the pizza, and all but one book of science puns disappears* I am in control. *Pulls up the overwrite button* With one push I could completely rewrite the world how I want. Do I want to make a lustly, sinful world? I could. A world of pain, and genocide *A cynical smiles spreads across his face* I already had. I play the victim. 'My curiosity told me to! Chara made me! I couldn't control myself' I could have stopped at anytime I wanted... but you know why I continued? Because I could. I wanted to see all this world had to offer. You think you remember all the resets? You only remember what I WANT you to. In short.... I A M G O D  
Sans: *Tries to blast him as Isshi backsteps*  
Isshi: And I've grown bored of this conversation. Im overwriting to when I first entered the door. *Press the overwrite button*  
Overwrite to 'IsshiAppears_Scene'?  
Yes< no  
Confirm<  
Overwrite successful  
Isshi: Heya sans.  
Sans: Hey. Report?  
Isshi:...*He smirks* No NEW developments. Just thing you already know...


	12. Isshi's Backstory

Once upon a time. There was a world. A world populated only by humans. One day someone with great power and CREATIVITY created a new world. Many went and watched as others explored this world. Isshi was one of them. He cried at Asgore's emotional speech. Laughed where Papyrus raged. Learned everyone's HOPES and DREAMS. One day he met someone who shared the same wish to enter this world. She taught him how. He became a player and toyed around with the world. What happens if he does this? Or that? How about this? He grew bored after many pacifist runs. So he started to watch more people explore. One day he heard a rumor of a secret name, and a secret route. The name 'Chara' and a route rumored to be called 'No mercy'. Or as it would later be named. GENOCIDE ROUTE. The boy was happy and he played the route till the end. He felt sadness when he killed toriel. But quickly remembered if he wanted he could RESET it all back to zero. He played over and over and at the end. After so long he reached an old friend. Someone he laughed with... and cried with. He expected to be reprimanded. He was impatient and just wanted to get past judgement and kill the king. Regicide was all he wanted. He wasn't expecting a battle to say the least.  
"Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. flowers are blooming on days like these... kids like you.  
S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L"  
Isshi lost over and over again. He kept persevering though. And eventually he slaughtered the old friend. He moved on. Right right right. He killed the king whom he loved like a father. He killed the flower whom he had once fostered a friendship with. And then he met the 1st human. A deal. His soul and he could reset. He declined. His power now reached the breaking point. He moved on. The same female friend unaware of what he did introduced him to another form of entering there world. So he became the writer. At first he couldn't do much for fear of pissing off fellow adventurers. But he eventually broke free. He wrote a several world. Alternate worlds. But he grew bored. So instead of happiness and peace...  
He wrote Depression and war  
Death and bloodshed  
He gained so much that his stats reached such heights. Eventually he noticed his worlds were being erased. So he entered the worlds in his spirit form. He found a skeleton was deleting his creations. Calling them trash. He slew the skeleton in a fit of rage. He went to another world after that and slew his brother and took his scarf. He put it inside his jacket. Next to his knife. He called up his stats. The skeleton had corrupted them but Isshi could still make it out.  
Isshi

 

LV:Ĭ̷̧̫̫̖̯̻͗̌̿̀͂̓̑̅̌͌̃͗͋m̶̧̨̨̥̯̙̯̣̳̦̖̫͍͒̅͐m̷̱̠̺͈̝̜̠̤̭͕̒̊͋͑͛̋͗̓͌͘̕͜ȇ̴̛̺̯̩̭͍̈́͆͒́̎̋͠â̶̡̨̘͙̙͉̤̥̝̰̈́͛͛̓͋͐̍̈̀s̵̘̝̙̲̯͖̱͕͐̔͗̀̋̿̾ų̴͖̳̅͌͌̄̓̑̇͋́͑̽̎̕r̷̡̝̝̩̝̗͙̱̹̙̠͖̥̅̓̅͒͌̄̃͘ả̷̪̹̚͜͠b̴̡̧͎̻̦̪̜̠͔̣̆l̴͍̍͠ë̶̱̻͍̺̜̪̮̟͔̼̬̘̋͗́

Hp:9̵̛̥̟̲̝́͑̂̿͐͋̍͋̾5̴͇͙̟̻̯̹̠̼̟̊̚͜/̸̢̗͍̞̦̏̇̂͜ͅ9̴̣̻̜̦̣̰̻̞̦̜͓͍̰̯́͑͑͗͐́͊͑̈͊̐̎͘̚͜͝5̴̨̩̘͚̝̈̋͌̉͂͛̚̕

ATK:9̵̣̏̎͂̽͒͒̒͛̍̚̕9̸̨̧̮͍̬̬̠͍̣̪̉̇̋9̶̧̛͚͍̪̯̂̈́͐͛̒̐͋͒̕͝ͅ9̶̧̰̱̬̙͔͈̖̱̒͂̑͋̀̋͜͝9̶̻͙̟̘̻̟̼͇̖̑͌9̷̬͔̯̌̾͌̓̈́͆̏̈́

Def:2̶̢̧̧̤̜̲̠͕̠̖͙͋̔͐̉̽͝ͅ0̵̜̦̘̲̮̞̘̬͎͙̿̉̊̋͋̏̀̈́͝

Weapon: P̷̢̨̨̛͓̙͓̟̦̞̿̈́͒̚͝ȩ̸̲̯̭̥͎̗̯̫͎̇͐̒̉̈͗̏̈́̏̐͋͑͆̂ŗ̶̫̬͚̬̩̣̙͎͛̋̎͒͊̈́͑̈́s̶̢̼̙̦̹̼̥͉͔̊͑̈́͒̔̽̑̉̄̑̕̚͝e̷̡̲͝v̴̡̠̤͕͇̮͓̟̼͖̭̹̫̉̐͑̂̋e̷̥̱͔̹̝͎͕̭̰̭͐͊͛̂̇̅͗̑̓̽̈́̒̚͝r̷̘̿͐̍̚̚a̷̢̛̫̭̩̼͐̓͆̂̎͆̉͠͠͝n̶̨̧̤̬̹̼͓̣͓̩̜͔͔̜͛͜ċ̸̨̺͍̗̠͓̻̘͉̞̣̤̯̐́͌̊̓̉e̷̳̘͎̰͍̤̣͝ ̵̡̧̣̙̞͇̪̼̭̣̠͇̝̳͑̈́̋͛M̴̧̛̲͚̩͓̞̯̘̳̪̮̗͎̹̈́̑̒͆̓͂̄͛̿̑̆a̷͍͌̿̔̓͛͂g̶͉̝͎̳͉̮̔̐͌̎͊̏̾͗̍͌͘̚i̶̢̮̭̝̪̞̓̊͐̋͂̎̆͐́͘ç̷̧̛̟͍͚̹̻̼͈̳̼̬͚̓̀̃̄̉̔͗̐͋̉̄̀̓̚͜

Armor: P̴̳̰̠̫̳̤̤̰̥̤̟̫̟̘̆͌̈́͑͗͒͝l̷̨̖͎͕̯̟̤͆̈́̍͜ǒ̴͎̞̳̒̆̽̊͛͂͝t̵̨̰̳̜͈͇̄̇̑͑̄̇͒̓́͊͝͠͝ ̶̥̩̹̦̭̝̗̦͚̫̩̯͒͗̓͂ͅȂ̶̢̲̜̘̱̰̥̅͗̿̈́̀͑̌̍̑̅͗̚͠r̴̛̜͐͠m̴͇̮̝̳͍̤̖͂̈͒̔́̊͐̊̚̚͘͜͠͝ͅo̸̧̡̨͎͉̠͖̦̠͉̮͌̈́ȑ̸̨̛̲̲͕̲͍̱̹̬̻̙̟̝̈́̌̄̔̐̌̓̚͝

Soul: P̷̩͓̹̣̯̎̔͊̑̉͌̓̾̆͘̕͝͝e̸̛͖̙̺̙̳͂̓͌̉̆͑r̸̨̛̘͖̯̥̪̋̀̓͋͋̑s̶̨̢̧̹̰̰̭͓̙̦̭͇̣̔̓̀̌̓̄͊͒̂͋̀̉͊͝ͅȅ̴̢̮̩̣̝͈̌̄̍̀v̴̡͈̰̠̟̮̯̭̗́̋̈́̉ë̵͙̱̝̥̜̖̞͚̭̥̫̫́̀̉̈́̃͂́͌͜͝r̶̡͔̘̜̪͓̊͐̈́̏͒a̷̧̠̤̰͎̣̽͝n̸͍͚͙͙̰̺̱̪̈́̔̐̿͊̅̽̾̽̒̍̚͘c̵̥̘̽͌͒̽̕͠ę̸̡̜̺͕̝͈̤̘͇̺̗̂̈́͐̽̑̏̑͛̓̕ͅ

Determination:50

And he laughed. He opened a new world. And under his fake smile lay one real smile a bloodthirsty one. So he lay in wait. Isshi? Thats me. Heh heh heh no one is safe...


	13. "Overwrite...The power to rewrite all my mistakes"

Isshi:Overwrite...The power to rewrite all my mistakes... Maverick why do I have this power again?  
Maverick: *Steps out of the shadow and stops using the illusion magic she's been using to look like Doctor Gaster.* Simple. I want to test this world's strength, One day Ill erase this world but... *Pulls out 2 buttons. One labeled simply 'Kill' and one labeled 'Erase' The black glow of the erase button and the red glow of the 'kill' button illuminate her face and black hair as her red eyes dimly glow* For now I'll simply test what I can and can't do. As for Mr.B as you call him... Heh. He might be of some use in getting them to be lured away. I plan on killing them all but first... I need the Biscuit king to lure them away... do we have a deal?  
Isshi: I suppose we'll find ou- *Vic 2 hits him in the head*... The bastard is listening.   
Maverick: Obviously. Well them I need you to make this world interesting... you know killing a romantic interest is a good way to get people to snap... Isshi would you do the honors?  
Isshi: *Pulls up 'Overwrite' pulls up sub menu 'Ship Tab UwU' (Alphys you sly MOFO)*  
Papyton: True  
Chara/Asriel: True  
Togore: True  
Frans: True  
Undyne/Alphys: True  
Confirm?  
Yes< no

Maverick: And it is done. Thank you Isshi. I may spare you after this.  
Isshi: T-thank you Ma'am!

P.P

B:Hey sans.

*looks both ways*

Good. I got some of the good ketchup for ya.

*pulls ketchup out of coat pocket, drops to sans*  
Sans: Er thanks whoever you are? Strange kid.  
Maverick: Heya skeleton!  
Sans: Oh uh hey other... *Trying to figure out if Maverick is a guy or girl.* Human...  
Maverick: Can't tell my gender? Im a female. Sorry if I look a little masculine. Just happens when you live on the streets. *Holds out her hand* I wanna be friends.  
Sans: Uhh... friends with me?  
Maverick: yeah you see I have no friends... *Puts on a sad face. It Helps that she's using her Illusion magic to appear like an 11 year old girl.*  
Toriel: HOMELESS CHILD! *Motherly instinct kicks into overdrive*  
Maverick: H-hello m-ma'am (First target located.) I was wondering if you could spare some change or be my friend?  
Toriel: *Picks up the child* MY CHILD NOW!  
Isshi: *Eating popcorn with guest of the day Alloy* Well this is interesting wouldn't you say so Ms.Alloy?  
Alloy: Oh yeah! When can we get to the slaughter?!  
Isshi: *Chuckles as he opens a root beer* Soon my dear... all very soon.


	14. Isshi and Maverick Infiltrate the Dreemurr family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick and Isshi successfully infiltrate the dreemurr family.

Maverick: *no longer being carried and is instead holding Toriel's hand* Ma'am where are we going?  
Toriel: My child we are going to my home.  
Maverick: Whats home? (No like seriously what the hell is home?)  
Toriel: Home is family.  
Isshi: *Goes invisible* Being 8 years old sucks doesn't it? Didn't see a point in aging yourself up. Being your true age would've been better.  
Maverick: *Almost hissing* I may be 8 but I can still kill you. Or did you forget that?  
Isshi: *Filled with 15 year old terror* Sorry Ma'am. Won't happen again ma'am!  
Toriel: Did you say something my dear?  
Maverick: Nothing! Just talking to my imaginary friend! (Not a complete lie...)  
*Time skip 2 hours*  
Maverick: *Sitting on the couch in a black skirt red undershirt and grey jacket.* H-hi (Good god why am I so nervous! Its just some targets! Easy exp! SO WHY THE H*CK AM I SHAKING!*  
Asgore: Hello child! No need to be Afraid My name is Asgore dreemurr. It seems you already met my wife Toriel.  
Maverick: I-its nice to meet you Mr.Dreemurr.  
Asgore: Please call me Asgore, or dad. Whichever one makes you feel better.  
Maverick: (You know what. I think I'll postpone my kills.) O-okay... dad  
Asgore: Come now its time you met the rest of the dreemurrs. *Takes her hand and walks her into the living room*  
Asriel: Hello!  
Chara: Greetings  
Frisk: *waves*  
Maverick: H-hi (OH MY GOD WHY AM I SO FREAKIN SHY!?)  
Asgore: Chara is one of my oldest *Chara waves* and Asriel is my other oldest *Asriel waves and bleps* and Frisk is my youngest *Frisk smiles and waves* Now then why don't you introduce yourself child?  
Maverick: (OH MY GOD MY FRIGGIN HEART! OkAy JuSt CaLm DoWn MaVeRiCk) H-hello M-my name is M-maverick! Im a girl and u-uh Im 11.  
Everyone: (OH MY GOD SHE'S ADORABLE)  
Isshi:*snickers* Oh yeah everyone in this overwrite frisk is 15 chara is 20 and so is asriel. They both celebrate 'birthdays' on feb 14th. A.K.A valentines day. Chara has very dark reasons for that...


	15. A small notice from Isshi

Isshi: Strive everyday to increase your 'LOVE'. Remember 'LOVE' comes easiest from friends and family =)

Maverick: Now I offer you some quotes. *Clears throat*  
“One must shed the bad taste of wanting to agree with many. "Good" is no longer good when one's neighbor mouths it. And how should there be a "common good"! The term contradicts itself: whatever can be common always has little value. In the end it must be as it is and always has been: great things remain for the great, abysses for the profound, nuances and shudders for the refined, and, in brief, all that is rare for the rare.” “Madness is something rare in individuals — but in groups, parties, peoples, and ages, it is the rule.” “It is the business of the very few to be independent; it is a privilege of the strong. And whoever attempts it, even with the best right, but without being OBLIGED to do so, proves that he is probably not only strong, but also daring beyond measure. He enters into a labyrinth, he multiplies a thousandfold the dangers which life in itself already brings with it; not the least of which is that no one can see how and where he loses his way, becomes isolated, and is torn piecemeal by some Minotaur of conscience. Supposing such a one comes to grief, it is so far from the comprehension of men that they neither feel it, nor sympathize with it. And he cannot any longer go back! He cannot even go back again to the sympathy of men!” “I obviously do everything to be "hard to understand" myself”“One loves ultimately one's desires, not the thing desired.” “The text has disappeared under the interpretation.”“Objection, evasion, joyous distrust, and love of irony are signs of health; everything absolute belongs to pathology.” “You desire to LIVE "according to Nature"? Oh, you noble Stoics, what fraud of words! Imagine to yourselves a being like Nature, boundlessly extravagant, boundlessly indifferent, without purpose or consideration, without pity or justice, at once fruitful and barren and uncertain: imagine to yourselves INDIFFERENCE as a power—how COULD you live in accordance with such indifference? To live—is not that just endeavouring to be otherwise than this Nature? Is not living valuing, preferring, being unjust, being limited, endeavoring to be different? And granted that your imperative, "living according to Nature," means actually the same as "living according to life"—how could you do DIFFERENTLY? Why should you make a principle out of what you yourselves are, and must be? In reality, however, it is quite otherwise with you: while you pretend to read with rapture the canon of your law in Nature, you want something quite the contrary, you extraordinary stage-players and self-deluders! In your pride you wish to dictate your morals and ideals to Nature, to Nature herself, and to incorporate them therein; you insist that it shall be Nature "according to the Stoa," and would like everything to be made after your own image, as a vast, eternal glorification and generalism of Stoicism! With all your love for truth, you have forced yourselves so long, so persistently, and with such hypnotic rigidity to see Nature FALSELY, that is to say, Stoically, that you are no longer able to see it otherwise—and to crown all, some unfathomable superciliousness gives you the Bedlamite hope that BECAUSE you are able to tyrannize over yourselves—Stoicism is self-tyranny—Nature will also allow herself to be tyrannized over: is not the Stoic a PART of Nature?... But this is an old and everlasting story: what happened in old times with the Stoics still happens today, as soon as ever a philosophy begins to believe in itself. It always creates the world in its own image; it cannot do otherwise; philosophy is this tyrannical impulse itself, the most spiritual Will to Power, the will to "creation of the world," the will to the causa prima.”  
Whoever fights with monsters may see that he does not become a monster. And if you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you.. The consequences of our actions take hold of us, quite indifferent to our claim that meanwhile we have 'improved.  
― Friedrich Nietzsche, Beyond Good and Evil  
Isshi: Long but good. See y'all real soon =)  
Maverick: =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will continue shortly. For now I am taking a hiatus from this series. Go see my Ask Ink!Chara story though I am updating that one. This one just needs more ideas for story.


	16. Regicide Arc: The Murder of Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regicide (Noun)  
> 1\. The deliberate act of killing a monarch
> 
>  
> 
> Maverick(noun)  
> 1\. Someone with power similar to Isshi's. Isshi believes her to be the stronger one but in reality she has little actual power and is very sentimental.
> 
> Isshi (noun)  
> 1.Isshi is, for lack of a proper term, a being that holds power over worlds.
> 
> You haven't seen power until you fight them.
> 
> They could erase everything you hold dear in this void in this multiverse.
> 
> Tear your mind apart like a piece of paper, all the while you remain unaware that you were ever sane to begin with.
> 
> As it currently appears, he/she (They are a shapeshifter preferring a female form) is not currently able to influence yours.
> 
> Be glad for that.

Isshi: *holding a bundle of supplies from a shopping trip and sitting in a lab of sorts.* Maverick I got the supplies prepare the blade forge.  
Maverick: *nods*   
Isshi: Why did you insist that we make the knife pretty again? *She shape shifts back into a purple haired teen male*  
Maverick: It's the least we could do since she WAS a queen. 'I really don't want to kill her she seems nice.'  
Isshi: Alright here we go.

*2 days later*

Isshi: This knife Maverick. This is the knife you will use. It's imbued with DETERMINATION extract so any monster who gets even a nick from the blade can AND will start to melt as DT overflows there body...  
Maverick: *she shakily takes the knife from his hands and goes to the main PP timeline as Isshi follows*

*PP Timeline*

Isshi: *invis and shape shifted back to female* Remember try to minimize blood and make sure that no one reliezes it is you.  
Maverick: *nods shakily* R-right!  
Toriel: *peers in from the kitchen* My child are you sick? Do you need medicine?  
Maverick: N-no ma'am!  
Toriel: Okay my child. Would you like to come help with this pie?  
Maverick: *nods* Yeah *she goes into the kitchen knife in her pocket*

*8 minutes later*

Maverick: *pulls the knife and gives it to toriel*  
Toriel: What is this?  
Maverick: I made it for Chara! I wanted her to feel more at ease around me! I want you to give it to her for me mom! *she hands it to her pressing it in her hands*  
Isshi: THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! THIS ISN'T PART OF THE PLAN!  
Toriel: It is beautiful my child. Im sure she'll love it.  
Isshi: Well if you want something done. *goes uninvisible in view of toriel and materializes a purple blade*  
Toriel: W-what?  
Isshi: THEN YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF! *she runs the blade through Toriel's chest and pierces her soul*  
maverick: Isshi! no!  
Toriel:...*looks at maverick* I T R U S T E D Y O U.... Y O U R E A L L Y... HE HE HE... *sees the look of shock on Maverick's face* ...D O N O T W O R R Y. Y O U W I L L B E S A F E S T I L L. *She starts to disintegrate* G O G E T C H A R A.  
Isshi: *reliezing chara is a big threat as most his magic is drained.* Shit gotta go! *Goes through a portal as Toriel is completely dusted.  
Maverick:*crawls over to toriel's remains.* I'm S-so s-s-sorry. *she starts to cry as Chara enters the room*  
Chara: Mom? *her face was drained of all color*


	17. Regicide Arc: The Vengeance of Chara Dreemurr;  Ein Kind wurde zu Unrecht bestraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara enacts vengeance...
> 
>  
> 
> Upon the wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara enacts vengeance...
> 
>  
> 
> Upon the wrong person.
> 
>  
> 
> Ein Kind wurde zu Unrecht bestraft  
> A child was wrongly punished

So. Chara. Did you really think that Isshi was your friend?

You should've known better.

They have power.

And, well...

They're human, aren't they?

That's what they do, isn't it?

*drops a small gift box.

Do I really need to tell you what's in there?

You already know.

It's not their game to play.

 

Isshi...

 

 

Chara:...Maverick uh w-what happened? Is she dead? W-what happened to mom? Did someone k-kill her?  
B:Maverick.

You knew not to get attached, didn't you?

This is what you wanted, isn't it?

This dust on your hands...

This was your plan.

This was your wish.

You should be smiling. Laughing.

You've done this before, have you not?

Watched them all turn to dust before your very eyes?

Felt nothing but pure glee as you drove a dagger through their chests?

This is what you wanted.

All of this...

This is all your doing.  
Chara: *unable to hear b* Maverick...?  
Maverick: You know what? *She starts to giggle* YOU´RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! *she starts to laugh like a lunatic* I W O U L D D O I T A L L A G A I N  
Chara: *pales then goes red as she pulls a knife* Maverick you little bitch. I trusted you!  
B:Good to know you probably just said that right in front of Chara.  
Maverick: *paling* C-Chara *sweating* I-I'm so s-sorry t-that's not what I m-meant! I-I was talking t-to s-someone else!  
Chara: Save me the BS. You humans are all the same.  
B: *their voice in her head* You should've known better.

They have power.

And, well...

They're human, aren't they?

That's what they do, isn't it?  
Chara: Get ready you shit


	18. Regicide Arc: The Vengeance of Chara Dreemurr PT.2

B:Don't worry Chara.

This is all just a nightmare.

It'll all be over soon. (=

Chara: 'Who are you! What are you doing in my head!'  
B:Why wouldn't I be?

I've only helped you so far, have I not?  
Chara: 'Start talking. what do you want!'  
B:What could you give me?

Chara: 'Argh! Just go! Or tell me what the hell is going on.'

B:Why should I?

You knew. You knew all along what this world did to monsters, to anyone too weak to fight back.

And yet you let them in. This dust on the ground?

That's all you.

Are you sure you don't want to make a deal?

There's so much you still don't know.

So much out there that could still destroy everything you built on the surface.

I could tell you everything.

Chara: 'Then tell me!'

B:First, your end of the bargain.

Hmm...

I believe a Soul will do.

Any would be fine.

Chara: 'Fine you can have her's when I'm done'

B:Perfect. (=  
Chara: 'now talk'

B:When you're done.  
Chara: 'Fine. walk me through this.'  
B:Take their soul, give it to me, and I'll explain everything.  
Chara:'alright' *her eyes glow slightly* Alright little mother killer lets have some fun

 

Maverick: *backing up against the wall* uh C-chara lets t-talk about thi- *ducks to avoid a knife swipe*

Chara: Talk!? HAH! Like hell I would talk with you!

B: They already replaced you maverick

Maverick: 'w-what? W-who?'

B:They never said. Perhaps I could get that information out of them.

There would be a price, of course.

Maverick: C-chara please it wasn't me! Please listen!

Chara: Really? Then who the hell could it be? 

Maverick: 'whats the price!'

B: A soul, perhaps.

Any will do.  
Maverick:'mine?'

Maverick: Please it wasn't me! Please Chara would I really do this!?

Chara: 'I dont know...' OH COURSE YOU WOULD DIRTY HUMAN!

Maverick: except... *her soul comes out. A white monster soul* Im not really human...


	19. P.G. means more than 'Parental Guidance'

P.G.

Hey, Sans/Chara?

It looks like Isshi isn't here right now, so I'll make this quick.

Yeeeaaaahh, Isshi's killing people.

Just letting you know. Wouldn't be best to let Isshi catch on that you know now though.

 

Isshi: *shatters the comment* No... lets not let them know quite... *notices another copy go through anyways* Motherf-

 

 

Sans: Well then mr.Isshi I believe we need to have a conversation BUD.

 

 

 

Sans Is filled with rage  
His eyelights extinguished fills you with...

 

Happiness =)


	20. The first time Isshi went to Undertale (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Isshi´s obsession...
> 
> The first time he went to undertale...
> 
> Written in the third perspective.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The Chara perspective  
> also some details have changed from how I first introduced them. Excuse the retcon. Thought this way was better.

¨Ugh where the hell am I?¨ You sat up on a bed of golden flowers.

´It seems the flowers broke your fall´

¨W-who said that! Maverick that you? Where are y-¨ You are interrupted as another human comes crashing down. This one is small and has white hair. She is dressed in ragged street clothes.  
¨Ugh. Big sibling? Ow... my head.¨ You rush over and check her head. No lasting injuries. Nothing fatal anyways.   
¨w-where are we?¨ She asks. You have no clue. You sit her up and accidentally touch a stab wound causing her to yelp.  
¨Sorry Mav... jeez they really fucked you up bad huh?¨ You say looking at all the other scars. You create some green magic (or try to). Your hands glow a faint green as you attempt to heal the wound. ¨I-Isshi what if B-boss sees you d-doing that!¨ She fears someone called boss. You remember. A man who owns a ´orphanage´. He has one rule. KILL OR BE KILLED. You remember him being very anti-monster and Anti-magic and he would beat anyone who would dare to use any type of magic. Your scars fondly remember those beatings. ¨Shut up. He´s gone. remember? He threw us down here because we weren´t strong enough.¨   
Isshi  
Age: 13  
LV.4  
ATK: 1  
Def:1  
He´s holding back

Maverick  
Age:7  
LV.10  
ATK: 20  
Def: 1  
Just trying to survive

 

¨R-right... so w-we are going to die?¨ She asks you with a bit of tears in her eyes. You wipe them away. ¨Nope! We are in ebott right? All we have to do is escape and report him!¨ You say smiling. Mavericks eyes glow slightly red. ¨Or... since IM SO POWERFUL COMPARED TO THESE MONSTERS! *she laughs* ISSHI WE ARE THE GODS HERE! WHY DONT WE JUST KILL THEM! WE COULD KILL THEM AND GET STRONGER. CONQUER THIS MOUNTAIN HUNT HIM DOWN AND KILL HIM! ISSHI WE CAN BECOME GODS!¨ Something in Maverick mind snapped. You back away. ¨ I-I dunno it doesn-¨ She punches you  
Hp 5/20  
15 hp taken in one punch  
You ARE weak  
¨Listen Big Sibling I dont care. You are coming along and you will participate or I will KILL you. Understood?¨ You nod. ¨good lets go¨

 

The next couple of hours are a blur. She kills every monster in the underground ruins. You eventually get out. You mess with your magic and accidentally mess up your LV gauge.  
It glitches out spectacularly. Your atk and def are also glitched out badly. You meet sans. SHE kills pap and every townsperson. Even going inside the shop back rooms and killing the keepers.   
You just want to live

 

 

You follow her dutifully...


	21. CrossOver Arc (2): The deal of a lifetime...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days...
> 
> thats how long until the universe is destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just checked the Undertale wiki to see something and I would like to mention that under characters they only have flowey and toriel listed...
> 
>  
> 
> Also gotta get a grade up in my ELA class so uploads may come slower for ALL works

Gaster: *materializes in waterfall* Hey Ms.Isshi have you seen a black haired teen anywhere at all?  
Isshi: *sitting back comfortably reading a file* Cant say I have Doctor.  
Gaster: uh what are you reading kid?  
Isshi: *flips it around to show a picture of a human soul* Just some of your research is all.  
Gaster: uh thats kinda highly top secret can I have that back please?  
Isshi: Says here that perseverance souls can make someone lose physical forms if they hit them with enough concentrated magic...  
Gaster: Well yes I had found that on my trav- *he starts to fade* w-what?  
Isshi: Im sorry did you think I was going to let you get in my way? *stands up and brushes off the dust* Now then for the human. Bye doctor it's been fun  
Overwrite?  
Yes< no

Gaster  
Friend: True  
real: true  
Enemys: I.Chara and anyone to oppose Isshi.char

Confirm?  
yes< No

Overwrite complete

Gaster: ☹︎♏︎⧫︎⬧︎ ♑︎♏︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎⬥︎ □︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ❒︎□︎♋︎♎︎

Isshi: *chuckles* Agreed doctor

 

 


	22. CrossOver Arc (4): ❄︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎◻︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ⬥︎♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♑︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ♑︎♓︎❖︎♏︎⬧︎ ♋︎ ♑︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎ ♌︎♓︎♑︎ ⬥︎♋︎❒︎■︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎⬧︎♒︎♓︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♓︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ⬧︎⧫︎◆︎◻︎♓︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ●︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎■︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♏︎■︎♎︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and space begins to crumble.

Gaster:🏱︎❒︎□︎♌︎♋︎●︎●︎⍓︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎⧫︎♒︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♎︎◆︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♏︎⌧︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎❖︎♏︎ □︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎⬧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 🕈︎♏︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⬧︎◻︎♋︎♍︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎♑︎♓︎■︎■︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎❒︎♏︎♋︎🙵 ♋︎◻︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎

Isshi: All of time and space? Well I mean whats the worst that could ha- *a younger looking version of Isshi appears*  
Gaster:🕈︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♒︎♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎■︎⬧︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ◻︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎📪︎ ◻︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎♏︎■︎⧫︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♐︎◆︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎♑︎♓︎■︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎□︎●︎●︎♓︎♎︎♏︎📬︎ ✡︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ◻︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♋︎◻︎◻︎♏︎♋︎❒︎ ♒︎♏︎❒︎♏︎ ♋︎●︎□︎■︎♑︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♐︎◆︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ 💧︎□︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ❒︎♏︎♍︎□︎❍︎❍︎♏︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ◆︎♒︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 🕈︎♏︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎♌︎♋︎♌︎●︎⍓︎ ⬧︎⧫︎□︎◻︎ □︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬥︎❒︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎  
Isshi: huh. *stabs the younger version of himself* Yeah well... Im virtually unkillable. I can live without a past... literally.  
Gaster:❄︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ♓︎⬧︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♑︎□︎□︎♎︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬧︎◻︎♋︎♍︎♏︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎◆︎◆︎❍︎📬︎ ✋︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ 🙵♏︎♏︎◻︎⬧︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎♑︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♋︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♏︎⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎⬧︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♏︎⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♍︎❒︎◆︎❍︎♌︎●︎♏︎ ♋︎⬥︎♋︎⍓︎📬︎ ✋︎■︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎❒︎⧫︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ☜︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♍︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♏︎⌧︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎📬︎📬︎📬︎  
Isshi: Oh well. I dont really care. I can go without it. If I cease to exist then so what? Im doing this for one reason... besides * 4 figures and a flower materialize* our guests are here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☟︎□︎□︎♒︎□︎♒︎□︎♒︎□︎♒︎♋︎♒︎♋︎♒︎♋︎ ♒︎□︎♒︎□︎♒︎□︎ ♒︎♏︎ ♒︎♋︎ ♒︎□︎ ♒︎□︎ ♒︎□︎●︎●︎⍓︎ □︎●︎ ♍︎♒︎◆︎❍︎✏︎ ♓︎❍︎ ♑︎🕯︎■︎□︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ♑︎🕯︎■︎♏︎●︎♐︎ ♓︎🕯︎❍︎ ♑︎🕯︎■︎□︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ♑︎🕯︎■︎□︎♌︎●︎♓︎■︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ ✋︎🕯︎❍︎ ♋︎ ♑︎🕯︎■︎□︎❍︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎🕯︎❖︎♏︎ ♌︎♏︎♏︎■︎📪︎ ♑︎■︎□︎❍︎♏︎♎︎  
> =)


	23. CrossOver Arc (6): wrapping up a few loose threads.

Inked: So everyone is alive and well right?  
Isshi:*nods*  
Inked: Heh good... you know I was serious about being friends...  
Isshi:...If my life were a book I think this would be the last chapter in this volume. Wrapping up a war with a peaceful end...  
Inked: Hell guess you'll have to come to my metaphorical volume! I hear Gaster needs a new lab assistant as I am going adventuring to find something special  
Isshi: Something special?  
Inked: Herba subortus. A herb that grows only in the furthest regions of the Anti-void. According to some old Herbology books I found it supposedly can bring a person back from the dead for 1 hour...  
Isshi: Your sis huh?  
Inked:...Theres alot I need to say... too much... but an hour is a good place to start...  
Isshi:...Well guess I have to go apologize to gaster. See if he'll take me on as his assistant. *she starts to walk away* hey uh Chara  
Inked: Yeah?  
Isshi: *turns and smiles* "It is through the eyes of others that our lives have any meaning" *she disappears*  
Inked: heh... what a wonderful girl...

 

Inked:   
We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day

Isshi:   
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away  
So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know

Inked:   
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know   
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song  
We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day

Isshi:  
We'll meet again  
Don't know where   
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through   
Just like you always do  
'Til the blue skies   
Drive the dark clouds far away  
So will you please say hello   
To the folks that I know  
Tell them it won't be long

Inked:   
They'll be happy to know   
That as you saw me go  
I was singin' this song  
We'll meet again   
Don't know where   
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the song to  
> Hughie Charles / Ross Parker
> 
> Great song. 
> 
>  
> 
> and yes isshi will be making cameos in my 'Ask ink Chara' series.


	24. Wrapping up Loose Ends Arc (1): B this is the end for this tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up loose ends
> 
> Sans and Chara PG first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up loose ends
> 
> Sans and Chara PG first  
> p.2 is PP  
> And p3 is Isshi and Maverick/Mist

Chara: sans? Are you there?  
Sans:kid? what happened? *he gets up rubbing his head*  
Chara: Sans! Oh god I was so worried. *she hugs him*  
Sans: why? i could have sworn you hated me...  
Chara: Hate? no... I didn't like that it took 129 tries but... I uh.. I kinda really l-like you *she blushes*  
Sans: uhhhhhh *he turns a shade of blue*  
Chara:...  
Sans:...*sigh* kid... you know what. I trust you. Putting your life on the line to save the universe... it takes a good hearted person  
Chara:...  
Sans: Look kid you know someone is probably rooting for us somewhere out there... so sure I guess... how its going to work is something We'll figure out along the way.  
Chara:...Seriously  
Sans: heh... yeah for once Im being serious.

 

Knowing that sans accepts and the story is soon over fills me with  
PERSEVERANCE


	25. Wrapping up Loose Ends Arc (2): Frisk and the worried squad

Chara: Oh christ finally back ho-  
The Dreemurrs, Bone Brothers, and all the extended family and friends: WHERE IN THE NAME OF GOD HAD YOU GONE!?  
Chara: Uh well... would you believe I just helped to save the universe?  
Toriel: Explain my child.

 

 

Sans: I see... so the multiverse theory is correct...  
Chara: She mentioned that she'd pay us a visit one day soon. She said like "If life were a book then I'd see you in another chapter of my volume"  
Papyrus: HUMAN! YOUR ALTERNATE VERSION OF YOURSELF IS STRAIGHT UP WEIRD!  
Chara: yeah I know she's really out of CHARActer  
Papyrus and Asriel: *unholy screaming*  
Sans: heh nice one kiddo  
Chara: Hey Asriel can I talk to you for a minute.  
Asriel: Sure pun maniac *follows her inside*

 

Chara: I died again... there at the battlefield... It made me relieze something Azzy  
Asriel: Huh whats that?  
Chara: *kisses him* Life's really REALLY short... gotta do what you want when you have the opportunity... knock knock  
Asriel: *bewildered* Who's there?  
Chara: Lava  
Asriel: lava who?  
Chara:...I lava you Asriel  
Asriel: heh... love you too Chara...

 

Knowing you have one last loose end to read about fills you with  
PERSEVERANCE.


	26. Wrapping up Loose Ends Arc (3): Brother Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the VERY VERY final chapter here. I'd like to thank  
> Bismarckingit  
> Without him the initial story wouldn't have taken off. No regicide or CrossOver arc nothing good.  
> Thanks B you are my favorite.  
> =)  
> L E T S S P R E A D T H E D I S E A S E T O 'A S K I N K C H A R A'
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the prank wallet
> 
> Ramune is a type of carbonated soft drink originally created and sold in Japan which was introduced in Kobe by Alexander Cameron Sim. The brand name comes from a wasei-eigo of the word lemonade

Maverick/Mist: I screwed up big time... no soul anymore...  
Isshi: Not quite.   
*a white soul floats out onto the palm of an outstretched hand, sparks of magic occasionally sparking out. Upon exposure, a small red flare shoots out from the center, but quickly dissipates. The light emitted by the soul is bright, brighter than most. As seconds pass, the light decreases to a soft glow.*  
Maverick/Mist: w-what bro how d-did you get that?  
Isshi: A gift from our number one fan... take it. It cost me nothing... no strings attached.  
Maverick: *absorbs it* Alright so far so good. Monster soul right?  
Isshi: right... hey sis whats it like being a monster?  
Maverick: Like being a human but weaker... at least Im humanoid.  
Isshi: avoids racism *materializes a grape soda and ramune. She offers the ramune to Maverick*  
Maverick: *takes it and pops the ball in* Thanks... when was the last time we did something like this? As siblings... you know without a greater plan. Just sisters being sisters.  
Isshi: Before we originally fell...  
Maverick: Heh... that long eh big sis? Wow... I missed this...  
Isshi: I did too... *takes a sip of the grape soda* We never did do a complete character page for us huh?  
Maverick: Nope... now is a good time...

Name: Isshi  
Age:15  
Neutral but more violent than peaceful  
Friends: Ink!Chara (Inked), Void!Gaster  
Enemies: Too many to list  
Family: Maverick/Mist (sister)   
Hair: (male) Moderate length purple. (fem) Shoulder length purple  
Eyes: Purple  
Favorite AU: Underfell, SwapFell, Xtale, StoryFell  
Least fave AU; UnderTale,   
Fave Food: Blueberries, White Chocolate, Caramel  
Least fave: Vegetables, Butterscotch, Cinnamon  
Fave drink: Grape Soda  
Least fave: Ramune  
Fears: Heights  
Fave Places: Save menu, Judgement Hall  
Least Fave: Surface  
Hobbies: Gaming, Science, Experimentation.  
Recent Troubles: Cause of the 3rd Creation War  
Fave Song: 'The Scientist' By Coldplay  
Soul: Perseverance (also absorbed like 600 souls monster and human)  
LV.1,000,000  
Atk: Too High To Calculate  
Def: 20  
Hp: 100,00  
Has Bipolar  
Troubled Childhood  
Attacks: Uses pure Perseverance to manifest weapons and magic  
(Male) 6'2" (Fem) 5'5"  
(male) 130 (Fem) 110

Name: Maverick (prefers Mist now)  
Age:12  
Newly pacifist  
Friends: Ink!Chara (Inked), UT!Frisk (crush?)  
Enemies: Not too many anymore  
Family: Isshi (sibling)  
Hair: Moderate length dyed half black (left) and half brown (right)  
Eyes: left is red right is blue  
Favorite AU: UnderTale  
Least fave AU; Doesn't hate any   
Fave Food: Ramen, Sushi, CinnButterScotch Pie, Snail pie  
Least fave: Vegetables  
Fave drink: Ramune  
Least fave: Grape Soda  
Fears: New People  
Fave Places: New Home, (wherever frisk is... she's stalkerish)  
Least Fave: Core, TrueLab  
Hobbies: Stalking Frisk  
Recent Troubles:Contributed to the cause of the 3rd creation war  
Fave Song: "Tokyovania" Meltberry Vocal Cover  
Soul: Bismarckingit's special monster soul  
LV. 24  
Atk: 54  
Def: 20  
Hp: 100  
Anxiety  
Troubled Childhood  
Attacks: Uses anything she can find. She's used to fighting like that from the streets.  
5'2"  
90 pounds

 

Isshi: Aw crap my wallet. where did I drop it?  
Maverick: Can't be far.

 

Bismarckingit: *takes the picture of a younger Isshi and Maverick standing in front of an oak tree  
*pockets it  
*drops the wallet  
*disappears

Maverick: Huh? Hey its here!  
Isshi: Good I was *notices the missing picture...* Aw that was the only pic I had of us  
Maverick: Then lets take a new one! *takes him to UnderTale and in front of the tree in the ruins. Now the tree is thriving in Autumn with most of it's leaves on*  
Isshi: *pulls out her phone and floats it* ready?  
maverick: *nods*  
Isshi: *takes the picture*

 

 

Isshi and Maverick  
20XX  
Underground Ruins UnderTale  
'Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

B still has a plan... but what?


	27. The Storyteller Arc (1): Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bismarckingit the author of Judgement has joined me for this work! Let's welcome him in! Thanks

The picture, as both parties agreed, was wonderful. It would never truly be able to replace the picture from the wallet, but it would do.

The two stood in front of the dead tree in the Ruins, smiling like they had years ago.

Just like two siblings. Not two conquerors bent on destruction, but the kids they oh-so rarely had the chance to be.

It nearly brought a tear to Isshi's eye, though they would never willingly admit it.

Isshi never liked the original creation. "Too Vanilla," they'd call it. So it came as no surprise when Isshi decided to leave early, opting to find a place for both of them to stay while Mist continued to look around.

Mist, however...

There was something about this place, the place where it all began, that was enticing to her.

It was...pure, in a way. This was where it all began, and most likely where it would all end. On a patch of golden flowers.

There she was, next to a tree that had long since met its own end. There was no worry of anyone coming here, as in this particular timeline everyone had gone to the surface years ago.

It was... Peaceful.

It was probably about time to head home, so she...

She....

A white hot pain erupted from her chest, increasing in intensity with every step she took.

She just needed to get back to Isshi. Maybe they could-

Mist collapsed onto the ground, clenching her teeth as not to cry out.

She began to heave a black, tar-like substance from her mouth. The viscous liquid smelled of rot, as if her insides had begun to decompose.

_"No strings attached..."_

That wasn't...

That wasn't her voice.

_"What a joke."_

**That wasn't her voice.**

She tried to get up, to run, to do anything. The only result was her body falling over onto the ground, convulsing rapidly.

Over time, the seizure-like state began to recover, the rapid movements slowing.

But she wasn't the one to slow them down.

She was no longer in control.

 

**I was.**

This is going to be quite enjoyable for me.

Oh, what is that?

You don't know who I am?

In that case, Greetings.

You should recognize me.

After all,

 

 

_Every story has a Storyteller._


	28. The Storyteller Arc (2):Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks B

Isshi was, for the first time in a long while, was genuinely happy.

It didn't make much sense, considering the fact that they had lost.

Or perhaps that was the point. Perhaps they never really enjoyed it in the first place.

Perhaps all Isshie ever really wanted was to live with their sister.

To get to be kids for once.

...It was about time to head back.

Isshi had found the perfect place for them and Mist to stay in.

It was quiet.

It was spacious.

It was literally anywhere but Axetale.

It was perfect.

Isshi took one last look at the hotel room they had gotten for Mist and themself, and smiled.

Yeah...perfect.

Reality warped in front of Isshi as a small hole formed, connecting the world they were in and theirs.

It still took a little bit of concentration to form on of those. Isshi never really was a fan of traveling between dimensions themself.

It was always easier to write someone else into their world than to write themself into another world.

Isshi stepped through the hole, ducking their head under the boundaries of the relatively small portal.

He looked around the room.

Mist was gone.

They had left her here, right

That's when Isshi heard it.

Raspy, shallow breaths, coming from directly behind them.

Isshi turned around, only to be met by the body of Mist lying lifeless on the ground.

"Mist?"

Isshi ran over to her.

"You okay?"

They knelt down, reaching a hand out to touch their sister.

Before Isshi could do anything, one of Mist's hands shoots out, latching onto Isshi.

Mist looks straight into Isshi's eyes, with a look of some sort of animalistic desperation etched across her face.

"Isshi? You need to get out of here. Run. Run and don't look back."

Her voice was shaking, wavering every few moments as if she were trying to hold something inside her chest that she couldn't let out.

Isshi, for the first time in a long while, was genuinely terrified.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Mist cringes, as if she were just hit across the face.

"No. Nobody hurt me. But I-"

For a moment her face went blank, the light disappearing from her eyes, leaving nothing but an empty husk.

" **I think I'm going to hurt you.** "

The edges of a smile began to tug at her face before she groaned, doubling over in pain.

"He's in my head. I can't get him out. _I can't get him out._ "

Isshi knew they had to ask.

Even so, they were scared they already knew the answer.

"Who?"

"You need to leave, Isshi. You need to get out of here _right now._ "

They couldn't leave Mist.

Not now.

"I can get rid of him, right? I'm powerful here, remember?"

A shallow rasping sound came from Mist's throat.

It took Isshi a moment to register that it was laughter.

"It won't matter, it won't matter, it won't matter, he's done this before. He's killed others."

Isshi went pale at this.

Others?

Others like them?

"You need to get out of here, _now._ "

At this Mist began to shake violently, her last plea still echoing from her lips.

"You need to-"

"You need-"

**"You-"**

**"You really should have listened to her."**

Isshi, at a moment far too late, began to try and pull away.

The Storyteller, though, had other ideas.

Pulling Isshi by the arm, he threw them through a portal.

...

Finally.

It's my turn to be the one in control.

You and I?

We're going to have lots of fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*The real story finally begins._


	29. The end.

Isshi has left, and therefore there will be no more chapters.


End file.
